Gimme Shelter
by ShivaShankara
Summary: Lors d'un été , Hermione croise Severus , qui se retrouve à la rue après que les mangemorts ont détruit sa maison. Il trouve alors chez elle un refuge. Lemon à venir , l'intrigue se développera un peu plus.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Paillasses et troquet.

 _Quelque part en Angleterre_

Un soleil de plomb brillait ce jour-ci dans le ciel Anglais. Dans un petit appartement , Hermione se réveillait. Elle étira au devant d'elle ses bras hâlés. Dans l'âge adulte depuis peu , on constatait qu'elle avait changé. Ses cheveux tombaient en de belles boucles brunes , avec des reflets cuivrés. Ses yeux vifs , annonçaient de l'intelligence et beaucoup de bravoure. Ses lèvres , d'un rouge éclatant , lorsqu'elles s'étiraient , dévoilaient un beau sourire. En effet , Hermione était très charmante devenue adulte. Après la bataille de Poudlard et la victoire sur Voldemort , elle avait passé ses ASPIC haut la main. L'année suivante , elle partait en Europe centrale , pour étudier des composants de certaines potions très difficiles à réaliser.

En ouvrant les yeux , elle grommela un peu en regardant le cadran numérique de son réveil qui affichait midi et demi. Ce jour-ci , elle avait rendez-vous avec un ancien camarade de classe. Hermione tituba jusqu'à sa salle de bain , se débarrassa du peu de vêtements qu'elle portait en entra dans la cabine de douche. Moins d'une heure plus tard après s'être préparée , elle transplana jusqu'à l'endroit où on l'attendait.

 _Pharmaceutical Lab ( à traduire par ; Labo Pharmaceutique )_

Une vielle bâtisse en briques rouges était plantée devant Hermione. Une sorte d'accès au sous-sol était dissimulé par un épais buisson. Elle tambourina à la porte -dont la peinture vermeille s'écaillait- et s'en écarta un peu. "-Mot de passe" , lui demanda t-on. En se mordillant la lèvre , elle bafouilla d'une petite voix "Potion..d'éveil ?" En une sorte de grincement strident , la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme à la peau crayeuse. Draco Malfoy , se tenait debout , en bas d'escaliers de pierre. Il avait toujours ses cheveux blonds , cette fois-ci , un peu plus longs- mais pas autant que Malfoy père , en prison- , ses yeux n'étaient plus entourés de cernes blafardes. Après avoir su que son père partait en prison , il décida de sauver l'honneur de sa famille et était indépendant , il lui arrivait d'aider sa pauvre mère , rongée par le chagrin et le remord , d'avoir servir le Lord dont on ne pouvait prononcer le nom. "T'es en retard" lui marmonna t-il. Hermione sourit , et franchit l'espace entre eux pour le serrer dans ses bras , Draco ne la repoussa pas , et apprécia l'accolade amicale. "-Excuse moi , mon lit m'a retenue un peu plus longtemps que prévu..." Draco ria et lui passant un bras par dessus l'épaule , se dirigea vers son bureau. Cette vieille bâtisse appartenait à l'un des rares amis de Draco. Construite en 1800 , elle avait abrité une poignée de gens fuyant les bombardements de Londres , pendant la guerre. Depuis elle était restée vide jusqu'à ce que Draco décida de monter une entreprise de création de potions. Ils ne vendait que des potions à usage médicale , la vente était limitée , mais cela rencontrait du succès dans le monde sorcier. De fil en aiguille , Draco lui expliqua comment il avait eut cette idée -ou plutôt comment il avait appliqué son idée à ELLE- et embauché une poignée de sorciers.

Jusqu'au soir , ils discutèrent , comme les bons amis qu'ils étaient devenus. Avant de partir , le jeune homme lui fit visiter les lieux. Mis à part l'odeur de moisi qui régnait - on s'y accommodait assez vite cependant- et les établis souillés , l'endroit était assez bien organisé. En arrivant devant un établit , Hermione cru reconnaître un homme qu'elle avait aperçu , il y a de ça , plusieurs années. Draco alla lui dire bonjour et s'adressa à Hermione "Evidemment que tu te rappelles de Monsieur Snape.." Le concerné renifla en écarquillant des yeux -chose rare et surprenante_ "Bonsoir Mademoiselle Granger..." fit-il . Le jeune femme , ne le quittant pas des yeux , lui serra la main , et il lui rendit son mouvement , d'un autre , ample et doux. Draco tenta une fois de plus de lui proposer de venir passer la soirée chez lui. Effectivement , après que les mangemorts eurent réduit sa maison de Spinner's End , le pauvre homme se retrouvait à la rue. Depuis qu'il collaborait avec Malfoy fils , il dormait près de sa paillasse. Draco insista alors fermement à ce qu'il vienne passer la soirée avec lui et Hermione. Un peu plus tard , dans la tiedeur d'une soirée estivale , les trois sorciers allèrent dans un troquet manger et boire - et aussi discuter-. L'alcool délia les langues les plus rebelles -surtout celle de Snape- et Hermione lui proposa de venir dormir chez lui , étant donné qu'elle avait une chambre supplémentaire. "Vous êtes sûre de vouloir d'un pauvre vanupied comme moi ?" avait-il dit avant de transplaner pour l'appartement de la belle. Et elle avait murmurer , d'une façon troublante - sans doûte à cause de l'alcool pensait Snape- "Oui...".

 _Appartement d'Hermione._

D'une manière lasse , Hermione lui montra la chambre disponible - seulement accessible par la sienne- , lui sortit une paire de draps frais , un oreiller propre . Puis elle lui marmonna de se mettre à l'aise et que le petit déjeuner sera vers 10 heures. Exténuée , la jeune femme s'endormit toute habillée , pendant que Snape fuma avec son shilom à la fenêtre. Puis , il se déshabilla et se glissa dans les draps. Songeant un peu avant de dormir , Morphée vint lui ouvrir des bras réconfortants , où il tomba.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Sphinx et œuf brouillé.

 _Chez Hermione._

Severus fut le premier à se réveiller. En se réveillant , il se rendit compte qu'il était là , dans un appartement chaleureux , celle de la fille au cheveux broussailleux et qui savait tout. Snape avait survécu à la morsure de nagini , laquelle l'avait quelque peut affaiblit , mais de jours en jours , il devenait plus rigoureux. Il avait bien vu que son corps ne lui faisait plus des siennes. C'était comme s'il rajeunissait... Comme si... Après avoir fait son lit , il s'habilla. Toujours les mêmes robes noires - qui commençait à devenir un peu plus larges pour lui- et sa cape qui virevoltait dans son dos lorsqu'il marchait. La honte s'empara un petit peu de lui. Ainsi , il dormait chez Hermione , qui en plus de cela , dormait encore à poings fermés. "Par la barbe de Salazar... Qu'est-ce qui lui prends à dormir si longtemps" pensa t-il en regardant par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Prenant son courage à deux mains , il traversait sa chambre et se dirigea vers le couloir. Une sorte de bruit parvenait à ses oreilles.. Comme celui d'un le cri d'un animal . Un sphinx se dressa devant lui. Pattenrond , le chat d'Hermione s'était échappé pendant son déménagement , étant donné qu'elle fut triste , Draco lui offrit ce Sphinx. "Quel affreux animal" songea l'homme en noir. En fait , il était quelque peu surpris par ce félin à l'air magistral. Soudainement celui-ci miaula si fort , que les oreilles de Severus se mirent à bourdonner. " Satané chat , du calme ou je.." Hermione se dressa par surprise derrière lui et souffla à son oreille "Ou vous ?" L'homme resta pétrifié. Elle se réveillait enfin , et bien sûr , toujours au mauvais moment. Hermione avait le talent de toujours le surprendre - par son intelligence et sa discrétion-. Le Sphinx approcha sa maîtresse en ronronnant , puis il grogna à l'égard du sorcier. La jeune femme lui expliqua que son chat avait une sainte horreur des nouvelles venues sur son territoire. Un rire cristallin s'échappa de sa gorge et elle conduisit Severus dans la cuisine en s'excusant de ne pas s'être levée plus tôt. Un peu plus tard , ils se mirent au tour de la table de la cuisine pour prendre le petit déjeuner .Severus se contenta d'un thé , Hermione posa tout de même un plat d'œufs brouillés avec des saucisses et du mis à part la petite altercation de ce matin , Severus était vivable selon Hermione. Et selon l'homme , la jeune femme était...Charmante..Oui , il venait à penser qu'elle était la plus belle sorcière qu'il ait vu. Elle avait grandit après tout et...Severus poussa cette idée au fond de sa tête. Il avait des choses à faire aujourd'hui. Se levant , il marmonna des remerciement , puis , chercha au fond de la poche de son pantalon , quelques Gaillons. Hermione ricana. Elle repoussa sa main d'un geste franc. Ce contact la fit frémir. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Les mains de Severus étaient très bien faites. Ses doigts étaient longs , sa peau douce. Ce moment durant lequel ils furent troublés de ce contact , dura quelques brèves seconde- ce qui leur parut une éternité-. Ensuite , Severus partit , faire ce qu'il avait à faire , et Hermione fit un peu de rangement. Après cette longue journée , son ami Draco vint lui rendre visite. "Alors , il a pas trop fait la gueule?" lança t-il après une rasade de Vodka. "Non , à part que Bastet lui ai hurlé dessus ce matin.. Il s'est réveillé avant moi , et je pense qu'il ait voulu partir en douce" Draco éclata de rire , après tout , Severus restait fidèle à lui même. Puis il poursuivit :" Ouais , ben je préfère qu'il soit chez toi , plutôt qu'il dorme dans le labo. Ça craint un peu qu'il n'ai pas d'endroit où vivre." Son amie acquiesça.

 _Le lendemain_

Ayant passé sa journée chez Harry , Hermione rentra fatiguée. Marié avec Ginny depuis déjà deux ans , ils avaient eu un petit garçon , et bien sûr , étant la meilleure amie des amoureux , elle fut désignée marraine. Harry resta quelques instants avant de partir au bureau des Aurors avec Ron , laissant les deux femmes ensembles. "Alors comme ça Snape est venu dormir chez toi.. Hmmm , très intéressant Mione" marmonna Ginny avec un sourire espiègle. "Je suis sûre que Malfoy te l'a dit" pouffa Hermione. "Oui , j'ai dû lui tirer les vers du nez par contre." En effet , Malfoy - devenu proche d'Harry - était venu voir pour la première fois le petit Albus. Autour d'un thé , il avoua après un long moment que Snape semblait aller mieux - Harry avait demandé de ses nouvelles- et qu'il était même venu passer la nuit chez Granger. La plus âgée expliqua alors à son amie les événements de la veille. En fin d'après-midi , avant de que Hermione retourne chez elle , Ginny lui proposa de sortir un soir , avec Malfoy. Elles se firent la bise et une bonne accolade et la jeune femme transplana.

 _Chez Hermione_

On tambourinait à la porte. Hermione , sur ses gardes , descendit de sa chambre , et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Au travers du Judas , elle distingua l'ombre d'un homme habillé en noir. "C'est qui ?" dit-elle avec peur. "Voyons miss Granger .. Ouvrez...Je n'avais pas prévu de remettre les pieds ici mais il semble que des Moldus fassent un tapage au dessus du labo. Je vais pas resté planté ici comme un con." Et la porte s'ouvrit , le laissant passer. Il resta là , planté devant elle ne sachant que faire. Puis il s'excusa de l'avoir dérangée. Elle lui dit alors que sa porte restait ouverte , que malheureusement il était tard et qu'elle allait se coucher. Il en fit de même. Mais avant de se coucher , avant qu'il franchit le seuil de la mince porte qui les séparait , Hermione se surprit à l'embrasser sur la joue. Un baiser chaste -et grisant- certes , mais celui-ci resta figé dans les pensés de chacun avant de s'endormir.

 _Fin du chapitre 2._  
Et voilà , c'est tout pour l'instant ! Des avis ? Des questions ? Une petite review Messieurs, Dames ! (Oui , je quémande des reviews) ;) Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Café noir et explosion.

 _Chez Hermione._

Ce matin là , Hermione s'était réveillée à une heure assez convenable. Après avoir quitté son lit , elle se dirigea mollement vers la chambre d'amis. Chose plutôt extraordinaire , lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte , Snape lui demanda de dégager. Ne refusant rien , elle poussa la porte et vit , qu'il avait limite installé un labo de fortune dans la petite chambre d'amis. "Bon , okay avait pensé Hermione , il est assez sexy". Evidemment , Snape était un bel homme. Surtout lorsqu'il ne portait pas ces horribles robes noires. Il était juste habillé d'une chemise assez près du corps et son pantalon noir."Hm c'est donc ce qu'il porte sous ses fichues loques. Plutôt pas mal." Elle allait en avoir des choses à dire à Ginny. Incrédule , Snape la fixait , de l'abysse de ses yeux. Il se demandait bien qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait foutre à le regarder comme ça. "-Bon , c'est vrai j'ai transformé la chambre en labo... Mais c'est pour le bien du savoir. Vous comprenez ? " Hermione sursauta , sa voix rauque l'avait interrompue lors de ses pensées- puis elle marmonna qu'il n'y avait pas de problème en fait. Peu après son réveil , elle descendit préparer le petit déjeuner. Quand le café fut prêt , Snape descendit lui aussi , comme s'il avait entendu l'appel de la tasse au goût âcre -selon Hermione- qui lui tendait les bras -ou plutôt l'anse-. Il fut poli , et proposa à Hermione quelconque aide si elle avait besoin de faire les courses , ou de faire des travaux chez elle. Celle-ci déclina son offre , et lui demanda juste de ne pas faire flamber la maison (- et elle le disait en rigolant , car elle lui faisait confiance en matière de potions - ) et de prendre un peu de toast , histoire qu'il se nourrisse un peu. Il se lissa sa barbe du bout de ses doigts , et prit un toast. Le chat quémandait , et lorsque Hermione tourna la tête , il lui lança un bout de son toast. Le félin mastiqua allègrement et vint se frotter au pieds du maître des potions. On parlait alors de l'emploi du temps de la journée. Hermione allait sans doute rendre visite à ses parents. Comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence , elle laissa l'appartement à Severus. Celui-ci avait prévu de rester poursuivre son étude sur les potions. Elle le questionna sur la nature de celle-ci , et il répondit vaguement. Il devait simplement s'avancer sur son travail , pensait Hermione. Elle avait tort bien sûr.

 _Banlieue de Londres._

Vers dix heures , Hermione se rendit chez ses parents. Après la guerre, avec l'aide de Dumbledore , elle leur restitua leur mémoire , et poursuivit sa vie de famille comme si rien ne s'était passé . Lorsqu'elle était arrivée chez eux , sa mère préparait avec son père le repas de midi. Ils furent très heureux de voir leur fille. Ainsi , elle faisait leur fierté. Ils ne savaient pas qu'elle avait combattu les forces du mal , mais savoir qu'elle avait eu ses ASPIC con brio , était très satisfaisant pour eux. Elle avait du mérite. En les aidant , ils bavardèrent un peu de tout et de rien. Elle ne leur disait pas un mot sur la nouvelle arrivée chez elle , mais elle avait faillit dire que Bastet -son sphinx- avait failli s'en prendre à Snape. La mère de Hermione lui demanda alors des nouvelles de son petit-ami -le dernier en date- Ron. Bien évidemment , l'amourette entre eux n'avait que duré un été. Ils s'étaient séparés parce que selon Ron , Hermione passait trop de temps à s'instruire -même en vacances chez les Weasley-. La rupture ne fut pas douloureuse -à part pour la mère Weasley - et ils étaient toujours en contact. D'ailleurs , Ron jouait dans une équipe Irlandaise , celle des Crécelles de Kenmare. Il avait délaissé les Canons de Chudley , au profit d'une bien meilleure équipe , qui elle , au moins , restait invaincue , depuis deux ans. Lorsque le dessert arriva , la mère d'Hermione changea du sujet. Et son père , lui demanda ce qu'elle comptait faire après son année sabbatique. Elle les rassura , en leur disant qu'elle allait faire une maîtrise de potions , peut être travailler au labo de Draco. La petite famille resta ensemble , l'après-midi durant , et Hermione s'en alla vers l'heure du dîner.

 _Chez Hermione_

L'appartement d'Hermione était bien calme ce soir-ci. Elle appela Severus , et celui-ci , du haut des escaliers , lui affirma que oui , il allait bien et que Draco était passé pour prendre de ces nouvelles à elle. Rassurée , elle prit d'abord une douche et appela son ami avec la cheminette. Ils échangèrent quelques mots , elle lui avait dit qu'elle lui en dirait plus sur le comportement loufoque de Snape plus tard. Oui , pour les deux jeunes gens , Severus était très étrange. Il s'était isolé pendant la guerre et s'amaigrissait à vue d'oeil. En fait , son corps déjà maigre , s'amaigrissait un peu plus , mais Hermione avait vu qu'avec de muscles pareils sous sa chemise de ce matin , il devait être en bonne santé , malgré tout...BOOM. Hermione sursauta et se précipita à l'étage , son visage avait disparu dans l'âtre de Malfoy , qui se douta bien que son parrain avait fait des siennes. En arrivant devant la porte de sa chambre , Severus était là , les cheveux hirsutes , tout noir de fumée , seules ses lunettes l'avaient protégé de l'explosion. "PUTAIN SNAPE ! Je vous avais dit de ne pas foutre le bordel." vociféra Hermione à son lui semblait que le "maître des potions" en avait rien à foutre. Il était contre la porte de la pièce ravagée par l'explosion et se lissait la barbe en marmonnant "Donc mon sang est réactif..Mais il doit manquer quelque chose." La main d'Hermione prit une amplitude considérable et vint claquer le visage de Snape dans un bruit sec. Il éclata de rire. Elle s'était faite mal toute seule , en le claquant , car l'intérieur de son poignet avait percuté durement contre le nez du sorcier. Elle s'énerva et lui intima de faire disparaître immédiatement ce bordel. Bien sûr , Hermione n'avait pas encore fait le nécessaire pour utiliser la sorcellerie dans l'habitacle. Ce salaud allait donc devoir faire place nette sans la magie. L'horreur. Le souvenir de la seule punition scolaire revint à la mémoire de Snape. Lors de sa deuxième année à Poudlard , il y a de ça des années il avait frappé Malfoy car il lui reprochait d'aimer Lily. Il avait été obligé à faire la vaisselle du dîner des Slytherins. Mais c'était du passé. A présent , il avait fait son deuil de Lily , et cela n'était qu'un souvenir pour lui. Un souvenir impalpable. Comme une cicatrice , il se souvenait d'elle , mais la douleur qu'il avait eut lors de tout ces événements , ça , il ne s'en souvenait plus. Snape passa le reste de sa soirée à nettoyer les dégâts de sa mystérieuse , il descendit dans le salon , où Hermione lisait. En s'excusant, il prenait place sur le canapé. Elle lui avait pardonné bien sûr. Cela lui était déjà arrivé de faire exploser des chaudrons. En bref , il comprit qu'il allait dormir cette fois-ci dans le canapé. Il ne rechigna pas. Un canapé , c'est toujours mieux que dans une cave. Après s'être dit bonne nuit , comme ils l'avaient fait la veille , Hermione monta à l'étage.

 _Toujours chez Hermione , plus tard dans la nuit._

Hermione fut tirée de son sommeil par Snape. En allumant la lumière , elle vit d'horribles cernes sous ses yeux noirs. "Votre satané chat , Miss." La maîtresse du chat eut une mine déconfite et lui demanda de poursuivre. Severus lui affirma qu'il était une vraie saloperie. Bastet , avait pour habitude , de dormir sur le canapé. En voyant le sorcier sur son territoire , il avait miauler d'une manière stridente et lui mordillait de temps à autre les orteils. Hermione soupira , et prit un peu plus place sur le côté gauche du lit. Le maître des potions pensa que la jeune femme se rendormait et lui dit d'un air groggy qu'il allait dormir dehors de toute façon. Elle ré-ouvrit les yeux et lui expliqua qu'elle s'était décalée pour qu'il puisse venir se coucher dans son lit à elle. Quoi ? L'homme était catégorique. Pas question de dormir avec elle. Non , non. "Tan-pis pour vous." lui lança Hermione. Un peu après , il se glissa sous les draps , près de son corps qui était à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle sentit qu'il était tout raide. En riant , la femme lui dit qu'elle ne voulait pas dormir à côté d'un manche à balais. Puis son corps se détendit peu à peu. Les vapeurs d'un sommeil régénérateur lui montèrent à la tête , et tout deux , tout près l'un de l'autre , s'endormirent.

 _Fin du chapitre 3_

Merci à mes followers : Lililouna , chrystelleB , espe29 , oscarangel et severine32 ! Merci à vous , cela m'incite à continuer à écrire ! Merci aussi à ceux qui ont ajouté cette fanfiction à leurs favoris ! Bon weekend ! Et à bientôt pour le chapitre 4 !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : L'intrusion.

 _Chez Draco._

Draco Malfoy coulait des jours heureux dans un petit appartement. Plus personne n'habitait au Manoir Malfoy depuis la chute du seigneur des ténèbres. De toute manière , Draco avait des très mauvais souvenirs de cet endroit. Les séances de tortures était et resterait , son plus grand traumatisme. Sa mère l'avait un peu protégé de la plus triste réalité chez les mangemorts. Elle lui épargna les viols de quelques jeunes filles. Une superstition sorcière , disait que violer -et par la même occasion dépuceler- une jeune fille et la tuer pour boire son sang était revitalisant. Donc , les quelques sbires les plus dévoués de Voldemort s'en allaient dans des villages moldus reculés pour attraper des jeunes filles. Jeunes filles en fleur , de pas plus de 16 ans , subissant les va-et-vient mécaniques du Lord , voyant sa pâle figure pareille à celle d'un serpent. Des hurlements stridents meublaient le silence -quand la jeune fille ne s'était pas déjà évanouie- et pour public à cet horrible chant , les mangemorts. Si certains arrivaient à échapper à ce macabre spectacle , d'autres -comme Narcissa Malfoy lors de sa jeunesse- n'y étaient jamais parvenus. Draco avait été choyé par sa mère , assisté par son père , mais finalement , il restait seul après 18 années passées avec eux. Mais il était néanmoins entouré par Hermione , Harry et son parrain. D'ailleurs , ce jour-ci , il allait lui rendre visite. Ainsi il se prépara , et entra dans sa cheminée pour se déplacer à celle d'Hermione.

 _Chez Hermione._

Lorsque Draco arriva chez Hermione , il constata qu'il avait une forte odeur de brûlé chez elle , qui arrivait jusqu'au salon. "Hermione ?" appela t-il... Mais la femme , encore endormie , ne se réveilla pas. Alors , le jeune homme gravit les escalier , et l'appela encore. Pas de réponse. Il alla vers sa chambre , poussa la porte. Dans le lit d'Hermione , il semblait à Draco que quelqu'un s'y était invité. Grande surprise pour lui , Severus dormait encore tout près d'Hermione. Un sursaut le prit ; Severus venait de se réveiller et fixait son filleul. "Oh merde , pardon , parrain , je voulais pas vous déranger...Je.. Vais aller faire du thé tiens" Et il redescendit derechef dans la cuisine , tout tremblant. Quelques instant après , paresseusement -comme à son habitude- la jeune femme se réveillait. Snape , peu avant son réveil , constata qu'il avait dormi à côté de ce corps délicieux sans y prêter attention. Et avant d'ouvrir les yeux , Hermione avait roulé sur le côté , de façon à toucher le corps de celui qui avait partagé sa nuit avec elle. Le contact de leurs peaux -ils étaient très peu vêtus , vu la chaleur de cet été- les marqua. C'était inattendu , mais ils eurent l'impression , un peu plus tard , que tout était une évidence , et avec leur point de vue adulte ; il fallait bien que cela arrive. Snape la toisa. "-Quoi encore ? Dès le matin vous avez le don d'être comme ça ?" souffla Hermione. Alors , il lui répondit avec une certaine pointe de colère dans sa voix , que Draco était là. Que d'ailleurs il devrait penser qu'ils avaient couché ensembles. Puis , d'un ton pour calme , il lui conseilla d'aller lui convaincre que rien ne s'était passé. "Eh merde " pensait la sorcière. Après tout , Draco était adulte...Mais oui , la présence de son parrain dans le lit de son amie avait dû le troubler. Snape tourna le dos à Hermione et retourna dans la chambre d'amis. Se décidant à aller voir Malfoy en bas , elle passa d'abord sous la douche. Dans la cuisine , attablé , le jeune homme l'attendait. La théière sifflait nerveusement et recrachait une légère vapeur. "Bonjour Dray ! Je vois que tu es matinal " s'écria Hermione , en voyant son ami. "Oui.. J'ai emprunté la cheminette pour venir.. Mais je ne le ferai plus , c'est promis.. Vu que toi et..." Hermione le coupa net "Non , nous n'avons pas couché ensembles. Ce petit con a fait exploser la chambre d'amis en voulant faire une potion" Draco ria nerveusement. En fin de compte , il était soulagé qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux cette nuit là. Pas parce qu'il était jaloux , absolument pas. Mais parce que par pudeur , cela l'aurait terriblement gêné. Ils prirent un petit déjeuner et discutant un peu. "Et si ce soir tu venais avec nous et Ginny ? On va prendre un verre à Londres" proposa Draco. Hermione lui répondit qu'elle voulait bien. "Ginny te conseille d'embarquer ton coloc' avec toi. Ça lui fera une sortie après tout.

 _Le lendemain soir , au labo de Draco._

Une odeur âcre flottait dans l'air. Il était 21 heures , et Snape était encore derrière sa paillasse. La veille , Hermione lui avait proposé de venir avec elle , Draco et Ginny pour aller prendre un verre et dîner. Il avait tout oublié. Toutes ses pensées furent-sauf une- absorbées par l'importance de la potion qu'il préparait depuis des jours et des jours. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Dans le halo de la lumière venant de l'extérieur , la jeune sorcière faisait son entrée soudainement. "Bordel , ça fait 1 heure que je vous attends. Vous êtes vraiment un con Snape. Vraiment". Ce petit bout de femme avait du caractère -et était très désirable- selon Severus. Il jeta ses gants et son tablier, puis , il vint lui offrir son bras en lui demandant "On y va?". Et ils transplanèrent.

 _Fin du Chapitre 4._  
Merci à mes reviewers ! Et aussi à ceux qui suivent cette fanfiction ! La suite au prochain chapitre !


End file.
